It's Time to Play
by The Silence of Heartbreak
Summary: Two women, unwanted by their village leave in the dead of the night only to become pets of those of the past... Now growing stronger. It' Time to Play as the stakes roll high. Warning: Strong Saso/Saku and Dei/Hina
1. Prologue

**ok so this is the very short prologue to my new story i hope u like it **

**I own nothing btw cept the bands and wat they do tht is mine!**

**this story also featured on deviantart name Evilnekopuppetmaster**

* * *

Prologue: It's Time to Play

"It was the gate that bore all our demons, both good and bad, that we must leave now. We can't stay here for it will kill us to see them with those girls, so let us leave and never return if only to destroy and show what we have become." Said a beautiful girl with hair the color of her namesake. She turned to the quiet woman beside her and nodded.

They leapt through the trees to a place most wouldn't dare go. They kept at a pace for three days before they left canopies and touched the ground. They were resting for the moment. As the two rested against the trees that they once ran across two shadows appeared.

Two shadows that should be dead….


	2. Chapter 1

**ok so this is the first chapter to my new story i hope u like it **

**I own nothing btw cept the bands and wat they wear wich is mine and my friend jazzy (pfft like ima say her real name im not that stupid)**

**this story also featured on deviantart name Evilnekopuppetmaster**

* * *

It's Time to Play: Chapter 1

Surprised the two young women looked up. "What are you doing here un?" said the blonde and taller of the two men that stood before them. "Looks like trespassers." said the slightly shorter red head eyeing the pink haired woman in front of him.

The pink stuttered upon seeing the red head for a little bit before she found her voice. "How are alive?! Chiyo-baa-sama and I killed you two years ago!" she stated fiercely clutching a kunai in her hands and refraining from lashing out.

The women both found themselves pinned to the trees they were once resting upon on either sides of the clearing they were resting in. The cherry blossom trapped by the scorpion and the lavender trapped beneath the tan bird.

"You would think that wouldn't you little flower?" Oh, but how you're wrong," the scorpion chuckled darkly into the blossom's ear, "You may have destroyed that body, but there are others. Hmm you are a strong little flower, aren't you? I think I would like to keep you as my pet."

Before she had a chance to answer the tall red head strapped on her wrist with her namesake as he did with his. The only difference: his had _his_ namesake.

The blonde however was busy with other things to notice what his partner was doing. He nuzzled his head into the junction between the neck and shoulder of the girl pinned beneath him. The woman let out a small squeak of surprise at the intimate contact.

"You smell good un. Maybe I'll make you my pet, yeah." He lightly groaned breathing in her scent from his spot. He activated his bloodline and the mouths on his hands started to slowly lick and nibble on the area the hands covered. The girl squirmed in the taller man's grasp trying to get him to release her. In retaliation he nipped at her collarbone and started to whisper huskily into her ear. "You taste so good too. I think I will like having you as my pet, un." Once again before a word of protest could escape the young woman's mouth, he put a band decorated with lavenders and lilies around her neck like a chocker. He strapped on a similar band on his wrist decorated with tan birds.

The two men looked at each other and silently knocked the women beneath them out and went to wherever they appeared from without a sound or trace.

* * *

**leave thoughts/flames/comments if you wish**

**-Esther**


	3. Chapter 2

**ok so this is the second chapter to my new story i hope u like it **

**I own nothing btw cept the bands and wat they wear wich is mine and my friend jazzy (pfft like ima say her real name im not that stupid)**

**this story also featured on deviantart name Evilnekopuppetmaster**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Back in Konoha a blonde stood outside an apartment door after banging on it for several minutes. Soon the rest of what to be a group of people stood around the door complaining. Suddenly the door opened to reveal two males. The two males surveyed the group with mild interest before turning as if to leave. Suddenly a kunai was struck into the wall next to where the red haired man was standing.  
"Where are Sakura and Hinata?" an onyx haired male asked. "They are with us…where they belong." Was the only response because as soon as it was uttered the two men were gone leaving a group of kids to discover what fate has left them to find.

Sakura and Hinata were sitting in what appeared to be two different rooms. Sakura was sitting on a bed with black walls and a desk in the left corner. Scrolls, tools, and various puppet articles spread throughout the walls in the room. A black sheet hung in what looked like it was in the middle of the large room.  
Hinata was sitting on a bed with tan walls and what looked like a pot and a desk in the two corners. Tools, scrolls, and random clay articles hung on the walls and ceiling. A tan sheet hung in what seemed to be in the middle of the large room.

* * *

With Deidara

The tall blonde smirked as he eyed indigo-haired beauty on his bed. He wondered what made her and her friend mad enough to leave their home. He also wondered if they together in a more intimate relationship than they let on. The blonde nuke-nin walked predatorily towards the kuniochi on the bed ideas already forming in his head. The bracelet that he wore transferred the emotions his thought unto Hinata's choker. The emotions being sent on the choker radiated through her body causing her to squirm in her position. The blonde nuke-nin grinned maliciously as he sent more thoughts and emotions to her.

As each feeling after feeling mounted upon the dark haired beauty, she squirmed more and more until she let out a small whimper. He smiled wickedly as more carnal thoughts and images ran quickly through his mind. He steadily approached the girl silently activating the mouths on his hands to life. As he got behind Hinata he ran his hands up and down her uncovered arms, all the while kissing and nipping at her neck. His hands licking and nipping a trail up and down her arms making her moan quietly and press against his chest. This in reaction to the sudden contact made Deidara growl quietly into her ear before nibbling on it. Hinata mewled softly squirming even more. Deidara had slipped his hands under shirt and was slowly sliding his hands up, the mouths biting, licking, and sucking all the way.

Suddenly the ring on his finger started to vibrate signaling that Leader wanted to talk to him. Deidara growled in annoyance and removed his hands from beneath her shirt. Biting her one last time on the neck he got off the bed and strode out of the room, gazing once last time at the still squirming and blushing woman on his bed. Growling softly he strode out the door and into the hallway, walking towards where Leader was. Annoyance written all over his features and in the way he stalked down the hall.

* * *

When Hinata managed to open her eyes she was on the bed sweating and panting hard. The ache between her legs was unmistakable and she wondered where Sakura was. No she wasn't in a relationship with the hot pink haired nurse. She fancied her greatly though, so without a second thought she slipped her hand between her legs as thoughts of a certain pink haired nurse filled her mind. A pink haired nurse that Hinata _knew_ secretly loved being a dominatrix and bondage.

* * *

**dont u just love me? my friends dont at the moment and the last paragraph i come up with on the spot so my friends dont know about it shh.....**

**leave thoughts/flames/comments if you wish**

**-Esther**


End file.
